


Night's With Oliver

by MrWilliamJamesBooma



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/MrWilliamJamesBooma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy know's he loves Oliver, he's sure though that Oliver doesn't feel the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night's With Oliver

 

As Oliver's cock thrusted deep into Roy's ass hole, stretching it, bringing a mixture of slight pain and great pleasure to Roy (and a whimper from the younger man's mouth) Roy couldn't help but love the man still wearing half of his green suit. He knew that Oliver didnt love him back, or at least not in the same way, but Roy could deal with that, as long as he could keep having nights like these. They may be in a secret relationship, but it was clear to Roy that he was the only one who truly loved the other, and if Oliver did love him back, truly, than he was a master at hiding it.

Oliver pulled out and thrust back in harder, rougher, hitting that magic spot within Roy that made him curl his toes in his socks and cry out louder for more. This was not Roy and Oliver's first time, nor was Oliver the first guy to shove his cock up Roy's ass. Roy had been with many guy's growing up in the glades before meeting Thea, the first real girlfriend he ever had. Still, never in his life had he came across a man who could do the kind of things Oliver did with his dick. Oliver had such a rough way, such speed and animalistic force when it came to fucking, while at the same time a gentle carrasing touch, an over all gentleness which Roy couldnt explain, a gentleness that shouldnt be able to mix with such raw, powerful force as amazingly as it did.

Roy peered up into Oliver's eyes and saw that playboy smirk he loved so much. Oliver was about to say something but then thought better of it, leaned down so that their leather coated chest's were pressed together, and gave Roy a passionate kiss before moving on to Roy's ear where he lightly nibbled. 

They had been so hot, so horny after another night of locking up criminals. They had gotten back just in time for everyone else to be leaving, which was perfect timing. Once the door was shut behind Diggle their trousers were off, and they were on the floor, consumed with passion, christening the club's basement for the first time. They had fucked many of places before, on rooftops, in alleyways, at Oliver's place, and now here. They both definetly had healthy sex drives.

The pounding of Roy's ass continued to grow in intensitiy while Oliver ran his hands down Roy's chest and in an impressive, yet egotistical show of his strength, he grabbed ahold of Roy's red leather top and ripped it off, all while still pounding away at Roy's ass. Roy couldnt make himself care about the outfit right now, he was in heaven. His cock was straining to cum, and he wanted to reach down and help it find it's release, but he knew not to, not yet.

Oliver moved down to Roy's nipple, sucking, licking, going back and forth between the two hard nubs. Roy wasnt surprised, Oliver seemed to have a thing for his nipples, his mouth almost always landed there when they were making love.

How this all came to be, Roy still wasnt sure. The sex had came before the relationship, it had hit Roy by suprise. They had been out on patroll, just the two of them, they had stopped in the alley and the next thing Roy knew Oliver was on his knees, digging Roy's cock out and blowing him right there, out in the open, only hidden by shadows. After that it was as if they had always been a couple. It had revealed hidden feelings within Roy, and he was suddenly like a school boy in love for the first time.

Oliver lifted his mouth from Roy's tit, gave one final thrust and began his powerful orgasm within Roy's ass, filling Roy's insides with his lover's warm seed. They both had condoms, kept them stashed just in case, but they never used them, they trusted one another and tested reguarly.

With ease Oliver pulled his wet cock out of Roy's hole, as Roy reached down to finish himself off, but Oliver slapped his hand away and gave him a death stare Roy knew all to well. Seconds later Oliver's lips were around Roy's cock, centimeter by centimeter, taking Roy's cock in till it filled Oliver's mouth completely. Oliver began to slowly come back up, and was halfway up Roy's cock when Roy couldnt take it anymore and he flooded Oliver's mouth with his cum. 

After swallowing Roy's load Oliver moved so he was laying beside Roy, their heads against one another on the dirty floor. Silence filled the room as Roy regained his senses and came out of his orgasmic haze.

"You destroyed half my uniform" Roy said when he was able to think properly again. He didnt look over, but he just knew that Oliver had to have one of those smirks plastered across his face right now.

"We have dozens more in the back, plenty more for me to rip through"

"Your Impossible" Roy said.

"I know its taken me a long time to say this, and after Tommy I never thought I would say it again, but I love you Roy Harper."

Roy was stunned, in the year that they had been fucking, and keeping their relationship secret, Oliver had never said anything close to that, Roy was the one always professing his love to Oliver like a pathetic little school girl. He had been so sure that it had been a one way street, and now, maybe he was wrong.

"I want to spend the rest of my nights with you. Tomorrow your moving in with me, and then we can tell the team. We're going to make this real, you just have to promise me you wont go and die like Tommy did, I'm softer than I let you all believe, and I could never survive your death"

Roy didnt answer Oliver with words, instead he answered his boyfriend with a simple, loving kiss. He was more than happy to spend the rest of his nights with Oliver.


End file.
